Steam Achievements
Total achievements: 64 Welcome to La-Mulana Opened the entrance to La-Mulana. Watch Where You're Whipping Received damnation. (Attack certain objects in rooms with an Eye of Divine Retribution) Once you read it, you can never go back Was warned by the Hard Mode tablet. (Read the tablet at the top right of (D-1) of the Mausoleum of the Giants once) Twin-Headed Snake Obliterated Amphisbaena! Dear Foolish Adventurer Activated Hard Mode! (Read the tablet at the top right of (D-1) of the Mausoleum of the Giants a second time) Lights of the fairies Got the cooperation of a fairy. Giant's Rage Obliterated Sakit! The girl awakens Mulbruk awakens. (Awaken Mulbruk by breaking the Origin Seal in (C-3) of The Temple of the Sun after having killed at least one Guardian) This is La-Mulana: Part II Squashed by a falling sun. (Get killed by the falling giant sun face at (E-3) of the Temple of the Sun after revealing the Temple of Moonlight teleport) High Speed Beast Obliterated Ellmac! Dive Deep Down Dived into a pot. (Warp using the pot at (D-5) of the Mausoleum of the Giants) This is La-Mulana: Part I Flattened by a falling giant. (Get killed by the collapsed giant statue at (G-4) of the Mausoleum of the Giants) Seek a higher place. Obtained the Wing. Dangerous Raid Obliterated Bahamut! Take a walk on the dark side. Obtained Future Development Company. (Obtain the software at (B-5) of The Graveyard of the Giants by jumping into the ice block containing the dais from the left and place a weight) Eden, here was. Revealed Eden. (Obtain the Fruit of Eden, then put a weight on the dais taht appears in Eden) You are a small one Proved that you are indeed small. (Use the Mini Doll in any room of the Mausoleum of the Giants with a Giant) The Penitent Man Took a knee. (Break the left most pot at (E-5) of The Gate of Illusion then press down where the pot was) The Sadness of the Twins has vanished. The Twin Labyrinth has opened. (Obtain the Twin Statue from (A-3) of The Endless Corridor) La-Mulana Mania Obtained La-Mulana. (Obtain the LA-MULANA software from (B-1) of The Gate of Time) At the bottom Obliterated Viy! The world of 8-bit Opened the entrance to The Gate of Time. (Take a Key Fairy to (G-5) of The Chamber of Extinction) Stop him without stopping time! Obliterated Zu without using the Lamp of Time. A fishy item... Bought something other than "Rose and Camilla" from the reformed Merman. Maximum Power Obtained all Life Gems. Skilled adventurer Completed the entire adventure within 20 hours. The Beginning of Hell and Awakening Obliterated all guardians. The Four Philosophers were awakened. Obtained the Ocarina of The Philosophers. Read all of the paleographies. Learned ancient La-Mulana words. A one time challenge. Challenge the balance of the spirits. Indomitable spirit Completed the entire adventure within 40 hours. You are the strongest archaeologist! Completed the adventure. Software Collector Obtained all M-SX software. Slippery Serpent Obliterated Tiamat! Black Misa Obliterated Baphomet! Speed Runner Completed the entire adventure within 10 hours. Ancient Machine Obliterate Palenque! Item Collector Filled every item slot. Map Collector Obtained all maps. Master key Unlocked all fairy locks. (Used key fairies to unlock all secrets) Sound Track Mania Obtained Beo La-Mulana. This is La-Mulana: Part IV Smooshed by a Super Punch. (Get hit by the giant stone fist traps in Hell Temple) The Run To Ruin Survived the 3rd infinite corridor under your own power. (Use the Key of Eternity on the keyhole of Endless Corridor (D-3) within the time limit. Don't take the shortcut on the same screen and go through (C-3), (B-3), (A-3) instead; clearing out the whole floor before placing the weight and precise (double) jumps are necessary. The top left block on (B-3) is fake and can be jumped through) NIGORO MANIA Found every NIGORO staff member. (Find all three hidden developer rooms) This is La-Mulana: Part III Surprised Shunderia. (Get killed by the falling platform in (D-4) of the Gate of Illusion after killing Chi You) Treasure Hunter Opened all small treasure boxes. The gate to hell has opened. Unlocked the HELL TEMPLE. Fairy Light Completionist Called a fairy from every fairy point. Xelpud's Pen Pal Got all emails. This was not for human eyes. Completed the HELL TEMPLE. Great 8th child Obliterated all guardians in HARD mode. Let's go together! Watched the ending with the entire cast present. (See Endings section for requirements) I love hot springs! Bathed in the hot springs 100 times. Mulburk Can Be Yours Listened to everything Mulburk has to say. The Masochist King Completed HELL TEMPLE in HARD MODE. The Hidden Road Opened the backdoor to the Tower of the Goddess. (Access the Tower of the Goddess from the Gate of Time (G-10)) Playful but Lonely Everyone's here, but only you feel like it's summer. (Do not talk to Mulburk after beating Hell Temple and have the entire cast present at the ending) Archaeological authority Scanned all suspicious spots. Running out in the open! Everyone in the ending has that summer feeling. (Talk to Mulburk after beating Hell Temple and have the entire cast present at the ending) This isn't even my final form! Completed the HELL TEMPLE without the Fairy's Vest. Curry Addict All I need is one arm. Obliterated all guardians without using secondary weapons. All I need is one finger! Obliterated all guardians without using secondary weapons in HARD MODE. Xelpud's Best Friend Listened to everything Xelpud has to say.